LEGO Mario
LEGO Mario & Sonic is a LEGO theme by Whirly Volcano. The theme is about the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series. The theme will be released a few months before the Rio 2016 Olympics, with a new set being released every month (the last set will be released when the Rio 2016 Olympics start). Sets Each set comes with three buildings, one nature setting, at least four character minifigures and many sports equipment minifigures. Beijing Set The Beijing set is the first released set and it is based on the Beijing 2008 Summer Olympics. *Beijing National Stadium *Beijing National Indoor Stadium *Beijing National Aquatics Center *Lake *Mario *Sonic *Tails *Luigi *Amy (summer sports outfit) *Peach (summer sports outfit) *Daisy (summer sports outfit) *Blaze (summer sports outfit) *Bow (for archery) *5 arrows (for archery) *Target (for archery) *2 small swords (for fencing) *10 hurdles (for 110m hurdles) *2 batons (for relay) *Bar (for high jump and pole vault) *Pole (for pole vault) *Javelin (for javelin throw) *Hammer (for hammer throw) *Vaulting table (for fault) *Trampoline (for trampoline) *2 boats for up to 4 LEGO figures each (for rowing) *16 oars (for rowing) *2 table tennis rackets (for table tennis) *Table (for table tennis) *Table tennis ball (for table tennis) *4 bicycles (for cycling) Vancouver Set The Vancouver set is the second released set and it is based on the Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympics. *BC Place *Richmond Olympic Oval *Canada Hockey Place *Snowy hill *Dr. Eggman *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Metal Sonic *Amy (winter sports outfit) *Peach (winter sports outfit) *Daisy (winter sports outfit) *Blaze (winter sports outfit) *8 skis (for skiing) *8 skiing poles (for skiing) *16 ice skates (for ice skating) *8 ice hockey sticks (for ice hockey) *2 goals (for ice hockey) *Puck (for ice hockey) *4 snowboards (for snowboarding) London Set The London set is the third released set and it is based on the London 2012 Summer Olympics. *Olympic Stadium *Lee Valley VeloPark *Copper Box *Roads and hills *Shadow *Wario *Waluigi *Silver *Amy (swimming/gymnastics outfit) *Peach (swimming/gymnastics outfit) *Daisy (swimming/gymnastics outfit) *Blaze (swimming/gymnastics outfit) *2 batons (for relay) *Discus (for discus throw) *4 ribbons (for rhythmic ribbon) *Horse (for equestrian) *2 boats for up to 4 LEGO figures each (for rowing) *16 oars (for rowing) *4 sailing boats (for sailing) *4 canoes for up to 2 LEGO figures each (for canoeing) *4 kayaks for up to 4 LEGO figures each (for canoeing) *16 paddles (for canoeing) *4 badminton rackets (for badminton) *Volleyball (for volleyball) *Net (for volleyball) *2 backboards with baskets (for basketball) *Basketball (for basketball) *Rifle (for shooting) *Pistol (for shooting) *5 targets (for shooting) *4 water bottles Sochi Set The Sochi set is the fourth released set and it is based on the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics. *Fisht Olympic Stadium *Ice Cube Curling Center *Sliding Center Sanki *Snowy land *Yoshi *Knuckles *Vector *Donkey Kong *8 skis (for skiing) *8 skiing poles (for skiing) *4 rifles (for biathlon) *5 targets (for biathlon) *4 red curling stones (for curling) *4 yellow curling stones (for curling) *4 curling brooms (for curling) *4 sleds for up to 4 LEGO figures each (for bobsleigh) *Luge for up to 2 LEGO figures (for luge) *Sled for one LEGO figure (for skeleton) Rio Set The Rio set is the fifth released set and it is based on the Rio 2016 Summer Olympics. *Maracanã Stadium *Riocentro *Barra Olympic Park *Plain green area *Sticks *Rosalina *Nabbit *Sonic (with a life jacket) *Mii Sonic *Mii Mario *Football/soccer ball (for football/soccer) *Rugby ball (for rugby sevens) Minifigure packs These figures are not available with the sets, and they have to be bought in separate packs that contain only characters figures. Rival pack *Omega *Eggman Nega *Rouge *Jet *Big Bullet Bill *King Boo *Birdo (pink) *Dry Bowser *3 Dry Bones Referee pack *Toad (red) *Lakitu *Cream *Espio *Charmy *Big *Red Shy Guy *Yellow Shy Guy *Green Shy Guy Event pack *Red Egg Pawn *Blue Egg Pawn *Yellow Egg Pawn *Green Egg Pawn *Red Birdo *Blue Birdo *Yellow Birdo *Green Birdo *3 Egg Pawns (orange) *3 Boom Booms *3 Pom Poms *Piranha Plant Mario audience pack *5 yellow Toads *5 green Toads *5 purple Toads *5 blue Toads *4 green Shy Guys *5 pink Shy Guys *5 Goombas *5 Koopa Troopas Sonic audience pack *5 Flickies *5 Normal Chao *5 Dark Chao *5 Hero Chao *5 penguins (Pecky) *5 chickens (Cucky) *5 pigs (Picky) VIP pack This has a regular version and a limited time Christmas edition with a Santa Claus figure. *Diddy Kong *Chaos 0 *Pianta *Tikal *Marine *Penguin *Chip *Wave *Storm *Emerl *Santa Claus (limited Christmas edition only) Expansion Pack This pack has characters from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games and other members of their groups. *Ludwig *Wendy *Larry *Iggy *Morton *Roy *Lemmy *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor Mascot pack This page is the rarest pack of the whole theme. *Beibei *Jingjing *Huanhuan *Yingying *Nini *Miga *Quatchi *Mukmuk *Wenlock *Polar Bear *Leopard *Hare *Vinicius Trivia *The original 4 female characters and Sonic are the only characters with multiple figures because they are the only characters with multiple outfits in the series. *Only 3 of the playable characters introduced in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games are part of the Rio Set. The rest of the characters are in Minifigure packs. *The buildings are the only figures in the whole theme to consist of multiple parts. The actual buildings can be easily removed to see what's inside them. This is useful for LEGO filmers who want to film an Olympic Games themed video. Category:LEGO Series Category:LEGO Themes Category:LEGO Mario & Sonic Category:Whirly Volcano Category:Video Game Based Themes